1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device, and more specifically to a digital data device that interfaces with electronic devices and is mounted in a pen shaped housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Pens have been very convenient tools for writing for a very long time and are easily carried. Because pens are small enough to easily carry, other functions such as laser pointers have been incorporated into pens and pen-shaped housings. Recently, portable products have been developed to process or store digital data for electronic devices such as notebook computers, PDAs, digital videos, digital cameras, etc. Therefore, a digital data processing or storage device has been adapted to be mounted in a pen shaped housing with a pen or other device to improve the utility of both the device and the portable digital data storage device mounted in the pen shaped housing.
The present invention provides a digital storage capability mounted in a relatively small pen shaped housing.